Bright-field (BF) images are well known in transmission electron microscopy (TEM): images created by unscattered electrons are entirely due to mass-thickness variations in amorphous sample but may include diffraction contrast in crystalline samples. On the contrary, no x-ray images were so far obtained that carry diffraction-created information and standard radiographic information.
In conventional X-ray imaging of crystalline materials, the image contrast is basically due to either strain effect or phase gradient. Strain contrast, generally measurable in diffracted beam by X-ray topography, reveals local lattice displacements. Phase gradient, arising across transmitted beam due to phase object (Cloetens, 1996), allows measuring structural inhomogeneities by phase-contrast radiology (Wilkins, 1996; Hwu, 1999).